The Weekend We All Went Camping
by toriaxopll
Summary: Caleb, Hanna, Ezra, Aria and Spencer and Emily all go camping for the long weekend. Unexpected things happen.


It was a long weekend and fall was fast approaching. Emily had been so wise as to suggest that she and the girls go on a fun camping trip before the crisp air and eventually cold snow started to hit their town. Of course the trip which originally was supposed to be a girl's weekend wasn't any longer as Aria had to invite Ezra and there was no way Hanna was going without her man Caleb.

Unfortunately Spencer had just recently broken up with Toby, there were too many secrets he was keeping from her and she just couldn't live with anymore lies right now. And of course there was Emil, so sick of Paige and Alison fighting over her that she finally decided it was time to move on, which in part was her reasoning for suggesting this trip. They were all gathering at the Hasting's manner, because she had the most camping supplies, plus her parents were letting them take he old van that never did anything but sit silently in the garage.

"Okay, So we have the tent, we have matches and a lighter, we have all the blankets, did someone pack the food?" Spencer asks almost in a panic as she goes over her checklist for about the fifth time marking off everything.

"Spence take it easy were not moving into the woods, we are just going there for the weekend." Aria chuckles.

"Your right, u seriously the cooler and the bags of food did someone pack them?" Spencer continues paying nearly no attention to Aria at all.

"Yes, I did that a few minutes ago." Caleb finally speaks up, perhaps the fact that he and Hanna were off to the side draped all over each other and focusing on nothing but each other's eyes for the last 10 minutes would explain his neglect to answer at first.

"Spencer we have gone over this stuff a million times already, there is not going to be enough time for the camping if we stay here any longer." Emily says signalling the others to get into the van.

"Wait! I almost forgot! The extra tents! If we would have went without these it would have been a tight fit! This Way we can sleep 2 to a tent. And I don't have to listen to those too making out all night." Spencer scoffs rolling her eyes in Hanna and Caleb's direction.

"Yeah because that's not at all what we were planning to do this weekend right guys?" Ezra giggles smiling down at Aria and kissing her on the head.

"Okay, gross, lets just go." Emily shakes her head as Spencer stuffs the last of the things into the trunk. They all get into the car, the two couples in the back, Spencer driving and Emily in the Passengers seat.

They spent probably the next few hours in the van, but not very much conversation took place. Finally they arrived to a camping spot that Spencer remembered going years go with her family. Of course she hoped that this trip would be nothing like that, because frankly her family bored her beyond belief. She just happened to like the spot.

"All out of the bus!" Hanna shouts with a smile as Spencer pulls over the van and the doors of the vehicle fly open.

"Is it just me or did it feel like that car ride lasted forever?" Aria asks bending her neck from side to side to relieve its stiffness.

"Come on it was only a few hours, we have been on way longer rides before." Emily says rolling her eyes as she chuckles.

"Unfortunately we have to set up camp right away because we took so long to get ready and it will be dark soon, so unless any of you would like to sleep out on the ground to night, we should probably get to it. " Ezra steps in looking up and realizing the grey skies that loomed above them.

"I think Mr. Fitz here is right. Lets move people!" Spencer says in agreement as she grabs her list to check off the things as they un load them, despite knowing that if they'd forgotten anything it was really to late to go back and get it now anyways. After finally unloading everything thy start to work on their tents.

"Spence looks like you and me are camp mates for the nest few nights, because I don't know what you think, but I'm sure we already know what they have planned." Emily giggles as Spencer picks up the ten and carries it over to the perfect spot.

"To be honest with you, you're practically the only other person here that doesn't snore. So I'm really glad." Spencer chuckles. " Oh and I grabbed us the biggest tent." She continues with a huge grin on her face. "Now come help me set this thing up, and we can let the fun begin."

Emily didn't hesitate and in minutes they became the only two ready. Spencer brought in her back pack of personal items, set up her and Emily's sleeping bag and then went to help the others with their tents.

"Wow his is actually looking pretty great." Aria says looking around.

"Not quite done yet we still need to build the fire." Spencer says.

"Don't worry about that us men can handle it." Caleb says looking to Ezra and scoffing.

" You mean just as well as you handled setting up those tents?" Spencer teases and then looks back into her tent noticing Emily still sitting there. She squinted her eyes slightly and then walked over to her. "Em? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Im fine Spence dot worry." Emily said smiling warmly.

"Hey I want to show you something." Spence says biting down on her lip and then entering the tent kneeling down beside her sleeping bag and opening her backpack which she had filled with multiple bottles of alcohol. "For later." She smiled looking up at Emily. "It's gunna be a wild night."


End file.
